


A Drunk Wedding Night

by MagicalHairfl1p



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHairfl1p/pseuds/MagicalHairfl1p
Summary: After a long wedding day, Branch was hoping to get some rest but it seems like Poppy doesn't agree with him.
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm turning into a puddle at the moment. And I'm trying to come back to writing smut again. Proper smut, this.

This is it. Poppy and Branch finally tied a knot. After many years of flirting, hand holding, friendly arguments that made every trolls goes 'Will they ever stop and actually confess their feelings already'. Basically, everyone was annoyed.

It then took them another big adventure (1) to finally confessed each other's feelings which everyone was thankful for because they don't want to deal more of the 'in denial' dorks but does it end there? Oh no. A big No-No. They have to witness those two sharing kisses and random hugs everyday, it was cute at first but they did it a lot so it was kinda annoying after that but whatever, at least its not a full-blown make out.

And then a few months ago... Branch finally got the balls to pop up the questions and of course she said yes! They then spend the past months planing their wedding.. And the reception party... And knowing trolls, they probably have more parties after that. 

They're now married and everyone can finally relax. Oh! Did I tell you that Barb was one of the bridesmaids. Heheh. I just need to put that in. 

Branch is now the King of the Pop village. Sure he was nervous. He's a King now after all but he knew that his new wife will stay beside him and help him along his new path to become a great King. Even though, we can all agree he's already is.

Then it was time to send the bride and the groom to their pods. Peppy was crossing his fingers, hoping that he will get grandchildren to do his heading soon while everyone start heading to the after party. Typical.

I'm pretty sure you're all here to read the actual smut and not the top bit.

Branch was carrying a very drunk Poppy bridal style, who was giggling uncontrollably like a mad person. The thing is that the Pop trolls were new to the alcohol. Living in a hiding from other trolls for so long, they missed a lot of things (2). And let's just say you can now see drunk trolls almost everyday now, it becoming a thing. Poppy was trying to be a good example to her subjects but she have to let loose once in awhile, hence tonight.

"Alright, Popps. I'll help you take your shoes off." Said Branch as he dropped Poppy gently on the bed. She kept giggling and bobbing her head side to side with her legs kicking the side of the bed. 

Ignoring her behavior, Branch start taking off her shoes which was difficult due to her non-stop kicking but he got there in the end. "We'll have to take your clothes and make up off before you go to bed, I can't let you sleep in them."

Poppy stared blankly at him "To bed?" Branch returned the look "Yes. To bed. It's been a long day and we both deserve a rest.

"NOoOOoO." (3) Poppy yelled lazily before knocking him to the floor. She start climbing on top of him. 

"Poppy, what are you doing?"

"We CAn't gO TO bEd nOW, ItS ouR WeDDinG NiGHt." Said drunk Poppy who was still pinning Branch to floor and sitting on his crotch. Branch noticed her behavior but decide to ignore it. "Poppy. We can't do that right now, you're drunk."

"I'M NoT DrUNk!" Poppy started whining. 

"See! You're whining now. You're drunk and probably tired." 

"NoOOoOoo"

"Yes we will go to sleep and that's final." Branch stood up from the floor, pulling Poppy along with him. Branch then help her take her almost neutral tone yellow (4) wedding dress off earning a scoffed from his pink beau. He then got some make up wipes that was in the bathroom and proceeds to take her make up off. He took off his suit leaving him only in his boxers.

About ten minutes later in bed:

Poppy wouldn't stop rolling in bed, which annoyed Branch a lot but he got to deal with her now. 

Few minutes later, though it felt like years. Branch was sleeping peacefully until he felt something heavy was placed on top of him. He looked to find Poppy on top him who was moaning his name quietly. Ignoring her moanings and the extra weight on his chest, he pulls their blanket that had been pushed away by Poppy over them and wraps his arms around her.

"Branchhh"

"Branchhhhhh"

"Branchhhhhhhhhh"

As Poppy was calling him, he open his eyes. He felt his veins twitch and headache start appearing. "What now, Poppy?" She start humping on him and he now knew what she want. "Can we do it tomorrow night?"

Poppy started placing kisses on his neck. "Noooo. Do it now." She whined for the -how many- times -again-.

Branch flipped them over with Poppy end up under him. "Fine" Poppy giggled in delight as he start kissing and licking her neck. Poppy moans as her neck was getting covered with Branch's hot saliva. He pulled his lips away from her neck and start kissing her lips.

His hands start roaming around her body, squeezing and tickling her causing Poppy to gasped and moaned in his touch. His hands found their way to her thighs and he start massaging them. Her hands that was holding on to his face, are now went around his neck pulling him closer to her as their tongues were wrestling each others.

He pulled her silky nightgown off, off her and threw it in the ground leaving with nothing but her underwear.

His hands found their way up her thighs, kneading his way up to her firm butt. She inhaled sharply as he squeezed her. She bucked her hips slowly against him causing him to moan. 

She felt his member twitch against the insides of her thighs. He licked her lips with his tongue asking her permission for entrance which she gladly accepted.

He went to massage her breasts causing her to moan against his lips. His hands went pass her stomach and end on the hem of her underwear where his fingers began stroking her nether lips. She gasps. "You're so wet." He moaned as he slid his hands in her underwear and gently stroking the nub of her clit causing Poppy gasps and moan against his touch. She bucked her hips wildly into his touch, clutching into the bedding.

He slipped his finger insides while his lip met her again. Poppy moaned against his lips. He insert another finger in her causing her to gave out another moan. He started off slow before quicker the pace. He stopped and pulled her undies off and threw it in the floor like her nightgown. His face went closed to her womanhood and start licking her.

Poppy felt her her eyes rolled to back of her head in pleasure. She felt herself closer to her sweet release. He kept doing it for another few seconds before she released into his fingers. He licked his fingers clean and moaned, savoring her sweet cum.

"So goooood."

"It's my turn now." She said, her eyes pointed towards his hard member under his boxers. She got up from her position on the bed and signal Branch to sit on the edge of their bed then she took of his boxers and threw it to the corner of the room revealing his large penis.

She then sat on the floor on her knees in front of him then took his hard member in her hands. It twitches when she did it causing Branch to let out a moan.

She licked his member from the bottom then up to the top, teasing him. She circled her tongue around his tip causing it to twitch again under her tongue. A moment later, she put his whole cock in her mouth and start bobbing her head up and down while stroking the shaft of his penis. He groaned as he hold on to her hair, bucking his hips along with her mouth. She made a little gagging noise from shoving his cock to the back of her throat. 

He finally hit his point as his loads shot out in her throat. She swallowed his salty seeds and start giggling showing her happiness. He smiled at her before standing up from his spot and carried her over his shoulder along with him. He threw her on the bed and start climb on top of her.

He attacked her neck again, biting her neck creating hickies. Her hands start roaming around his hair and pulling it along the way.

A moment later he pulled away from her neck and positioned himself in front of her vagina. Without any interruption, he insert himself in her already stretched pussy. She shrieks and starting moaning as he started moving in and out from her vagina. He placed his head in the crooked of he neck, inhaling her sweet strawberry scent. 

Branch tucked his arms under her knees, pulling her closer to him. He thrusts faster, their body moving rhythmically in time with each other. 

They felt themselves coming closer to their climaxes.

Within another thrusts, they both screamed and moan in pleasure as they both came. Poppy felt his hot seeds released inside her. Branch gave her another kiss on her lips before laying down next to her. 

Poppy cuddled up to him. Throwing one of her legs on his as she layed her head on his muscular chest. Branch put on his arms above her head as the other cradled her waist. Before they knew it, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Morning came and Poppy woke up to a bad headache. She groaned as She clutches her head in pain. She looked around to find Branch but he was no where to be seen. She tried to get up but her soreness kept her on the bed.

Branch came in the room that second with a little tray of a glass of water and aspirin. "Don't try to get up, you need to stay in bed. You got a hangover from yesterday." He said softly while placing the tray on their bedside table then he sat on the edge of the bed next to his wife. 

He handed her aspirin which she gladly took it and swallowed. He gave her that glass of water which she gulp it down quickly causing her to choke on water. He laughed at her behavior then rubbed her back affectionately. 

"I think last night was the best sex we ever had." Poppy looked at him in confusion before the memory of last night hit her. 

"Ohhh yeah. Well I think the more sex we have, the more we will improve." Her comment made Branch laughed.

A week later:

"Please be positive. Please be positive."

A week past by after their wedding night and right now Poppy was sitting on the toilet waiting for results after she did a pregnancy test. Her and Branch were having suspicions that she could be expecting.

Branch were sitting outside the bathroom waiting for Poppy to come out with a good news or a bad news. Like everyone, he was hoping for it to be good. He was excited to be dad. He was preparing to be the best dad his child or children could ever have. Though having a kid sounds like fun, it will hard to keep his child safe.

Suddenly, he heard Poppy screamed. Startled, he ran in the unlocked bathroom to find Poppy dancing around. "Where's the danger?!" He yelled earning a startled and a apologetic look from the pink troll. "Sorry to startled you Branch but I have a good news for you."

Branch smiled, already knowing what she's going to say. He danced around with her in excitement. 

"We're going to be parents!" They chanted together while jumping into each other arms. They let go as happy tears start streaming down their faces. Branch then pulled Poppy into a long and passionate kiss, then pulled away after few seconds leaving them breathless from the kiss and all the yelling.

After cleaning and dressing themselves up, they headed outside to tell the village the good news that they have for them. 

The End.


	2. Bonus story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut

t's the middle of the night and Branch was struggling to sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his bed. He mind kept thinking about Poppy. After they started dating they become even more inseparable, if that's even possible.

Branch always do romantic stuff for her, takes her out on dates, buy her flowers and all that jazz. And everyone, I mean EVERYONE want them to get married and have little trollings, especially Peppy lmao. He wants some grandkids to do his heading.

Peppy might get that sooner than he thought.

And laying in bed, he were. Branch wore nothing and I mean absolutely nothing, he got his dick spring out and everything. What else do so you expect? It's boiling HOT.

Branch got to admit, he miss Poppy (Bloody hell Branch, you just saw her today) and he got horny just thinking about her. So of course he was like 'fuck it, I'm getting that pussy tonight' and then he put of his bathrobe and storm off to Poppy's pod. Thank god, she didn't share her pod with her dady-o. It's not like they never did it before, anyway.

After a few minutes he finally made it to Poppy's. He knocked on the door. Few seconds later she answer the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Branch: Aye Mami ;) *Open his bathrobe* You want a piece of this 🍆

Poppy: *Blushes* Fuck yeah! *Pull him in.*

They then have sex.

And the second round.

And the third round.

And the forth round.

And they did it again.

Alexa! Play 'oops I did it again' by Britney Spears.

A week later Poppy found out she preggo.

Then nine months later baby came, everyone was happy.

Then Broppy got married.

Then they fuck again.

And preggo again.

And baby came again.

And did it again.

And preggo again.

Oh shit, it's twins.

Peppy can feel himself losing his brain cells every minute.

Poor Peppy :(

The end 💔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought there will be a smut? Haha, no. I lost my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. When I mean big adventure, I mean the adventure that change their lives unlike those ones that they had in TBGO.
> 
> 2\. Since Pop trolls had lived in hiding from other trolls for so long, they have to catched up with all the things that they had missed. Alcohol, technology etc.
> 
> 3\. I have no idea how to write drink people so I just write it like they are in sugar high. I think that's almost the same thing.
> 
> 4\. I kinda imagine trolls brides to not wear white dresses for the wedding but they wear neutral tones and for Poppy in this case, she got a princess style dress and their colours was like a yellow ish but it's very close to a skin tone. Also her dress will be covered with flowers.
> 
> Okay, that's it for today. I tried to write a lot and I got it just a little over 2000 words which I've never done that before. Don't expect me to do more long chapters though. 
> 
> Also I almost made them do a 69 position but I don't know how to write it.


End file.
